New Friend
by Reborntolive
Summary: A patient from Smith's Grove Sanitarium catches Michael Myers eye, and although she doesn't see eye to eye with him at first. They soon become close friends, however when she is free to go, Michael is furious, furious enough to break free and find the girl, and he will find her. Question is, what will he do with her?
1. Chapter 1

Right now, I'm gazing at the uneaten food that is placed in front of me. I'm not really that hungry, so I play with the food that's on the plate so that they don't take it away from me and drag me to my hell whole room, where it's dark and empty, just like me. I will never be truly filled with happiness or life, because frankly, after what has happened in my life, I really do believe that I don't deserve happiness.

My mother always told me that life was like a box of chocolates, and she was right, because every chocolate that I have picked, has always ended in a bad result, its either to sweet or to bitter. I regret all the things that I have done in my life, being only 19, you wouldn't think that, but I do, and I can't turn back the time. And because of me, my family is dead, because of me, I'm still alive and they're dead. _  
_

_It's all my fault._

I lift my head so I can look around the cafeteria, what stops me however, is the look that one of the patients give me, his face is covered with a clown mask of some kind, it was hand made, judging by the scruffiness of it.

I keep eye contact with him, ignoring the fear that spikes within me. He tilts his head like he is observing me, I still keep eye contact. After a few minutes however I feel frustrated with the staring contest so I turn my lip up in an angry snarl, making sure that I show some of my teeth.

That seems to snap him out of his moment as he balls his fist tightly and I see the white knuckles on his hands. It looks as if he's going to lunge at me but I ignore it, if I move my gaze it will show fear and I won't give him that satisfaction. Who is he? Why is he here? Why is he staring at me like that? I start to drift into endless questions that probably won't be answered. As I'm in my La La land a hand on my shoulder stops me from my thoughts and I snap my gaze to the masked man to the unknown presence.

"How are you today Kate?" Dr Loomis asks me, he stares at the masked man and back to me.

I roll my eyes, he's so nosy, but I guess that's his job, to be nosy and arrogant.

"I'm fine, the usual, you know" I say softly/

I turn my gaze back to the masked man, I wonder if the Loomis will tell me who he is? I guess there is no harm in asking?

"Who's he over there?" I ask as I tilt my face in the masked man's direction. There's silence so I turn my head to the Dr and surprisingly he is staring down at me with an unknown emotion crossing his features.

"That is Michael Myers child, and if I was you I wouldn't stare at him like that if you don't know what's good for you." He says and wonders off and out of the cafeteria, anger courses through me, I wasn't the one looking at him in the first place damn it!

I pick up my thork in a vice grip and breathe slowly in and out, controlling my raging anger that wants to be unleashed. I stare at Myers with hate filled in my eyes and before I can blink I stand and walk in his direction.

I'm going to give that fucker a piece of my mind.

**SOOOOOO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE BE GENTLE. I WELCOME ALL REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS AND IF I HAVE MADE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME. I ONLY OWN KATE, NO ONE ELSE. SOOOO I WONDER WHAT KATE'S GOT IN STORE FOR MYERS? KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A NEW CHAPTER IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I lied when I said I'd give you the next chapter in the next few days. Problem is, I'm going on holiday on Thursday for a week and then I've got school right after that. *sighs* but I'll try and get up to the third chapter by the end of today or tomorrow. Anyway, onto the story!**

As I walk over to Myer's table I notice that he is sitting alone, and I also notice I still have that thork in my hand in a vice grip. I panic and look around so that I can put the thork on an abounded table. I find one table and place it on there and continue my destination to Myers. Once I get to his table I flop myself down on a seat facing him and watch him, he is staring down at his food, I don't think he even notices I'm there.

After what seems like a life time I decide to kick his leg to get his attention. And he snaps out of his day dream and clenches his hands, but he doesn't look up. My anger boils and I growl and attempt to kick him again, but this time with a bit more force. I finally get his attention and he looks up at me with a glare in his eyes. I return the glare and focus on his face, well mask. It's white and covers his whole face and head, it shows the colour of his eyes, which are a dark brown close to black, and has holes in the nose area so that he can breathe. I realise how much I've been ogling at his face… mask and I decide to continue on what I set out to do in the first place.

"Hey, Myers" I say coldly and at the same time smirk my best smirk.

He just stares at me with no emotion in his eyes, he just stares and stares and it feels like he is trying to burn holes in my head.

"You know, the next time you do some staring at people? Stare at someone else, I don't take too kindly at people who stare at me" and again he just stares at me, I blink at him, is he being serious?

"Can you understand English? Because if you can then fuck you" I say and back up, knocking over the chair in the process but I don't even bother to pick it up. I just turn and walk back to my table and sit down facing away from him.

Dinner time will be over soon, and I can't wait to get out of this cafeteria, no doubt Dr Loomis will lecture me about staring at Myers but I don't care anymore, it's obvious that I ain't getting out of here any time soon. So why care? I can still feel the stares at the back of my head and I can't help but look behind to see if my suspicions is true, and I'm right, he is staring at me, but this time, its amusement in his eyes and along with anger. Ok, maybe I shouldn't off used the f bomb, but he deserved it. I frown, did he deserve it? Maybe he wants a friend? No, I'm no good at making friends, and I especially don't want to be his friend, not with the looks I receive from him.

But then again, I don't know him and I'm judging him by the way he looks, god I hate myself sometimes! I'll sit next to him tomorrow, by now I know that he is quiet, mysterious, wears a mask, dark eyes and probably a dark personality. The bell goes and that's the signal to get to your room. I get up and turn around to go to my room but not without glancing at Myers and to my utter surprise, he is still sitting down and it's now that I notice he has chains on his hands and legs. I wonder why? No better not to get involved, he could be some crazy killer who likes to suck on blood. I chuckle and clear them thoughts out of my head. I travel my gaze to his face and to find that he is still staring at me.

A million thoughts scramble through my mind and I find myself walking quicker out of the cafeteria but not before I'm given my dose of medication and a small cup of water. I quickly down it, open my mouth so that they know I've taken it before walking back to my room and the door suddenly closes, surrounding me in darkness. I lay down on my bed and cover myself up with my blanket, but before I close my eyes, all I can think of is Michael Myers.

**Hope I haven't disappointed anyone? Until then, keep on reviewing please.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm running, my body is sweating, bleeding and aching as I will my muscles to run faster than ever before, I don't even know if I can run anymore, my legs are hurting too much and my breaths are becoming shallow, I'm running out of oxygen and my fucking eyes are stinging with tears. I jump over logs, anything that's in my path. Suddenly I trip over a log and land face first into the dirt, sharp twigs cut into my face and I groan in pain, I try to get up when I'm suddenly kicked back into the ground, deepening the cuts and I cry in pain, I try again to get back up but to no avail. A hand grasps my shoulder and roughly turns me over to face the sky and all I can see is a tall man dresses in a mechanic jump suit grasping a knife tightly in his right hand. I stare up at him and find that he is wearing a white mask, I know who he is, and I'm about to meet my death. But not without a god damn fight! I wiggle, punch, and kick, anything to buck him off but he's too damn strong. As I'm doing this he just tilts his head to the side and laughs. I stop, his laugh, its haunting, dark, horrid. I scream with all my might and he brings up a fist and punches me in the face. I spit out blood and he grabs my arm, twisting it back so the bone pops out and breaks out my skin. I scream in agony, he's going to make me suffer! He laughs again and with the last ounce of bravery I spit into his masked face and smirk. He stops laughing and growls while he grabs my other arms and breaks that, but he doesn't stop. He breaks all my fingers, twisting them, crushing them. All the while the only sound that fills the dark forest is my agonizing screams. He stops suddenly and stares down at me, my vision is blurred but before I can make anything out a knife comes down and stabs me in the stomach, I cough out blood, no longer screaming with agony, I wheeze, dribbles of blood coming from my mouth. He brings his knife up and plunges it in my ribs and turns the knife clockwise, breaking my ribs at the same time. How much agony must I take? He takes out his knife and puts it close to my lips, dragging it down to my neck, heart to in between my breasts, he raises his knife and…

I scream as I awake from my dream, sweat is pouring off me, soaking my clothing and bed. My head is pounding, what the hell was that dream about? I'm shaking so bad, I throw the blanket away from me and fling it some were in the room, I stand up shakily and head toward the door where I see light coming through, is it still dark? That dream felt like it was real, wait I can't think about that now, the way my bones sounded when they were being broken will haunt me for the rest of my life, and not to mention that white masked man who delivered agony. I shake my head and pound on the door, shouting the guards, nurses, anyone, I need to get out of this room before I collapse. Finally someone opens the door and I back away, lights are in my eyes and I cringe, shielding my eyes away from the source.

"Come on kid, bad nightmare again?" Lennie asks me and I nod eagerly, he sighs and ushers me out of my room.

"What was it this time?" he asks me, I look up at him, I'm not so sure to tell him, but I need someone to talk too.

"I was being chased in the woods, then I was… caught and stabbed with a butcher knife" I say, not going into full detail, I shake as I recall the sound of bones crunching. He seems to take it in before replying.

"Sorry kid, that Michael Myers must be getting into your dreams, you know, you shouldn't be interacting with him, I seen the way he was lookin' at you" and at the sound of Myers name I pick my head up and wonder about him.

"What exactly has that Myers done?" I ask Lennie, he looks around before leaning in and telling me that Michael Myers killed his teenage sister Judith with a butcher knife after she had sex with her boyfriend and he's been in Smith's Grove ever since.

"So when did this all happen?" I ask Lennie, I really should stop asking questions, but I'm eager to know.

"October 31st, 1963" he tells me, wait, its 1978, so that makes Myers 21? Shouldn't he be gone by now?

"Shouldn't Myers be out by now? I mean he has spent like what? 15 years in here?" I sound agitated, maybe because I am, I mean he was only a kid?

"Dr Loomis doesn't want him to be released… ever… he's evil" Lennie says and I feel more anger.

"Oh so 6 year old Michael was evil? How was he evil? He has spent 15 years here! Surely that's enough punishment already huh?" I nearly scream at him, oh how I wish Dr Loomis was here so I could put him in place, putting a 6 year old in a mental hospital, a little boy. I shudder and spit on the floor, completely disgusted.

"So that's why he is chained to the floor huh?" I add on.

"Kate, you don't know anything, so keep your darn mouth shut!" he says and roughly pushes me along toward the shower rooms.

"No I won't, you're not my god damn mother" I say and he laughs. Which irritates me even more.

"Just because I'm gay sweetheart, don't need to rub it in my face" and after that he pushes me in the shower room and winks as he turns around, giving me my privacy.

I smile, knowing full well that the argument is over. Sometimes, I really hate Lennie. As I'm undressing I grab a towel and a new pair of orange clothing and go into the shower, as I walk in its empty, good. I sigh and place my things near the sink and gaze at the mirror in front of me. My usual blonde hair is damp from the sweat and my blue eyes drained followed by the dark bags under my eyes making me look even more miserable. Maybe a shower will help me look livelier, I laugh at the thought of that. I step into the shower and turn it on high heat, I've always liked hot showers. I grab the soap and step into the heat. I nearly moan at the feeling of hot water on my body, I grab the soap and roughly scrub my body, trying to get rid of the dream and sweat that lingers on my body.

My thoughts drift to Michael Myers, god I was so nasty to him yesterday, guilt rises in me. I shouldn't off reacted like that. I mean maybe this is the first time that someone has interacted with him. Wait, was I actually feeling sorry for him? He killed his sister, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for him. I place my hands on the wall, completely forgetting about the soap falling to the ground.

"5 more minutes in there kid" calls Lennie and I almost scream.

"Fuck" I panic and I scramble to the floor picking up the soap and roughly scrub my hair. After about, 3 minutes I've cleaned it and stepping out of the shower. I grab my towel and pat myself dry, I throw on my orange jumpsuit and wonder out to meet Lennie.

"Here I am Lennie" I say cheerfully and he turns around and smiles at me.

"You look better kiddo, come one, time for break feast" and for some reason I'm actually excited at the thought of break feast, I'm starved.

"Lead the way Lennie" I say and he takes my hand and puts it on his arm and we walk out of the shower rooms to the cafeteria. I laugh, completely forgetting about our argument, for now.

We finally get into the cafeteria and I practically run towards the cereal grabbing a bowl and a carton of milk and making my over to my daily spot. When I sit down though I nearly drop my bowl as I see Myers sitting where he was yesterday but this time he wasn't staring at me, he was just staring at the ceiling. I feel the guilt again, should I go over to him?

"Yeah, fuck it" I say before grabbing my cereal and walking over to him, whether he liked it or not, I'll be sitting on his table starting from today, however as I'm walking towards him, his head snaps in my direction and by the look in his eyes, he doesn't seem to happy.

**Damn, long chapter there and I'm also hungry hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just realised my mistakes in the last chapter *cringe* I will edit it, for sure. Thank you for those who have said that I have made a few mistakes, I will try and avoid them in the near future. Now onto the story.**

As he's looking at me, it doesn't stop my motive, I will sit on that table whether he liked it or not. At least, I owe that to him for being so rude to him yesterday. I place my cereal and my carton of juice on the table and sit down on the chair opposite him.

I make my-self comfortable, and dig into my cereal without breaking eye contact with him, he looks pissed, but I don't care, his stare doesn't bother me in fact. All I can really hear is the sound of me eating my cereal and his heavy breathing. I blink twice before looking at his chained hands, they're clenching again, and I wonder, if he's thinking about killing me with them large hands. I cringe inwardly and shake the thoughts that are coming to my mind.

I finish my cereal, so I place it on the side and get started on my carton of drink. As I'm drinking it, Myers tilts his head to the side. And it's then I notice that he hasn't got anything in front of him to eat. Shit, he can't get his break feast can he? Not while he's locked up in those chains, no, maybe the nurses get it for him. Wait, am I actually concerned about what he eats? But then again, a small part of me actually does care about him. Not in the loving way, but in a friendly way. Maybe I should try to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Kate, sorry for being so rude to you yesterday" I cringe at how formal I sound, but none of the less, I stick my hand out in a greeting for him to shake it.

He just stares at me, doesn't even glance at my hand. Ok, new tactic. Maybe he's mute, or maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me. I ignore the sad feeling rising in my chest, I put on a fake smile and lower my hand.

"Ugh, can you talk?" I ask him with pleading eyes. Please, please, please, say yes. He looks at me, his body tenses and he nods a small yes. I nod to myself, ok, that's a start, right?

"Do you choose not to talk?" and again he just nods a yes to my question.

"Ok, I hope you don't mind that I sit here, I just sort of invited my-self over" I chuckle nervously, waiting for his response. He just tilts his head, and nods no. When I smile this time, it's not forced, it's an actual smile, which I haven't done in a long while.

"Break feast ends in a few hours, so um, you sure you don't mind that I sit here until then?" I ask nervously and I hope, that he says no. And to my relief he nods a no, I chuckle and finish of my drink.

The next few hours come and go, he's quiet, and I do all the talking, asking him questions while he nods yes or no. I don't ask about his family, but most of the time he either stares or just… stares. The bell rings that break feast is over, and I'm actually quite sad, I enjoyed our 'conversation' if you could call it that. I rise from my seat but before I leave I sit down and tell him.

"See ya later Myers, I enjoyed talking with you, even though you choose not to talk" I laugh before rising and giving him a smirk and turn to walk towards the end of the cafeteria, but before going to the social club, the nurse stops me and gives me my medication again with a small cup of water. As always I down the contents and smile, giving it back to her.

I decide to give Myers one last glance before exiting the cafeteria, and to my utter surprise he's staring at the chair that I was sitting in.

**It's a small chapter, I know, but, there's more fun in the next chapter. I will not disappoint (I hope) please keep reviewing, use are inspiring to write more chapters . Until then, good bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to ease some of the reviewers mind, I will be setting the month of story in June, 1978, Kate will be leaving the Santarium in mid-October. Kate's full name is; Kate Helen Williams. She will not be telling Michael her full name yet. However, I guess you're wondering how Michael is going to communicate with Kate. I will make plans now, and I'm going to have Kate teach Michael how to write (Cute huh?) obviously he has been taught, but it'll bring them even closer, and Kate will find out more about Michael. Now I don't know whether to put Michaels POV in this story... what do you guys think? Please let me know because I'm not sure if I will be good at doing his POV. Now onto the story.**

A few hours has passed since break feast, and now I'm practically counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until lunch, until I get to see Michael again. Why do I sound like a giddy teenager? _Because you are,_ a voice in the back of my head tells me, fuck you brain.

I twiddle my thumbs in a nervous habit, I straighten my back, and close my eyes. Dr Loomis has always told me that if I was nervous then I should close my eyes and think off a happy place, which was the sea, with crystal clear waters and little specks of green. This was my happy place, this makes me calm. A hand on my shoulder shakes me from my happy place, and now I'm fucking angry!

I open my eyes and get of the chair to face the intruder. Shit, its Dr Loomis, what the hell does he want? I groan and look up at him, he's so ugly. With his grey beard, and food stuck in it, I nearly gag, god, kill me now? His voice knocks me from my thoughts though.

"I've seen you with Myers this morning, did he respond to you by any chance?" he asks me and the look in his eyes are dark and unpromising.

"Not much, I was kind of harsh on him yesterday when he kept staring at me" shit I've said too much! What if I get him into trouble? I'm so stupid.

"But It's all sorted now, I think he knows that I'm sorry" I add on, I hope I haven't gotten Michael in trouble. Loomis doesn't seem to pay any intention to what I've just said though, thank god for that. Although he seemed interested when I said that it was ok between Michael and me.

"Wait, you actually talked to him? Did he say anything? What was his body language like? Do you realise how dangerous he is Kate?" he goes on with endless questions, god, does he ever shut up?

"I know the consequences of what I'm doing Loomis, you can't tell me who I can and can't talk too. So do me a favour and back off!" I shout in his face, and walk away from him. My anger is boiling at high heat, how dare he talk to me like that! I walk into the cafeteria and sit down and bang my head on the table wishing the table was Loomis's head, I bang until it hurts, but I keep doing it any way. I finally stop and tears well up in my eyes, god I'm pathetic for acting like that.

I wipe my eyes and glance up, looking around the cafeteria, no one is here yet. Thank god, how embarrassing that would off been if anyone would have seen my little outburst on the table. I glance over at Myers table, its empty, lunch will be soon. I shake my head, and get up from my old table and walk over to my new table, which is Myers's table. I sit down in the seat which I was in this morning.

I put my head on the table, waiting for Myers to come. After a few minutes, I hear the doors opening and loud boots hitting the floor. I don't lift my head, I keep it on the table, I can still feel tears waiting to spill from my eyes.

"Get out of the way girl" a guard says, no doubt me he's talking too. I growl, I'm in no fucking mood for this shit! I lift my head and stare at the guard, curling my lip up in a fierce snarl.

"Fuck off, you can't tell me where I can and can't sit" I say, and my voice sounds confident, so I sit up straight, with my head held high.

"I won't tell you again girl" he warns me, and his eyes are glaring at me with hate but also with worry.

I didn't even notice Myers standing there by his side, I travel my gaze to him, and his eyes show... worry? Anger? I can't say, but I remember the guard and I turn my face back to him. I still stay seated but I lean back, showing that I'm not moving, unless they make me.

"Make me, I dare you" I say, he contemplates this, he turns to the other guard and they have a silent conversation. They seem to back off as they gather Myers, place him on the seat opposite me, and chain him to the ground, I feel so sorry for Michael at that moment, the most probably he gets out of them chains is most probably his room.

They finish off securing him, one guard leans down and whispers something in his ear and then backs up and walks away in the corner where there is a seat, and sits on it. No doubt keeping an eye on Myers. I still have my gaze on the guard for a few seconds before turning to Michael. I smile at him.

"Sup Myers, how are you today?" I ask him with humour in my voice, he just stares at me with his head tilted to one side.

"Do you always tilt your head like that? You know it's considered rude to stare at someone for so long" I snap at him, but then I realise what I've just said. And I look at him, grinning and telling him with my eyes that I'm sorry.

We sit there with him staring at me, me staring at the floor. An idea pops into my mind suddenly and I get out of my seat and walk to where the guard is in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Can I teach Michael how to write? It's just that, I really want to communicate with him, even if it's not using vocal cords" I ask the guard with a pleading voice, his eyes pop out like I'm crazy but before he can speak I add on.

"You can even put us in a secured area, you know, like one of those rooms where the detective interviews someone?" I can't stop the shakiness that was in my voice, damn, maybe I've blew it. He looks stunned, he then puts back on his scary features before glancing at Myers and then back at me before standing up and talking to his radio.

Excitement builds in my chest, I turn to face Myers but he's not looking at me. I sigh, and turn around to where the guard is. But I panic when I see Dr Loomis with the guard walking right towards me. _Oh shit_, now I've crossed the line.

"So Kate, I hear that you want to teach Michael how to write?" he asks me with a serious tone. I nod eagerly.

"Please Dr Loomis" I say, because frankly, I don't know how to explain why I want to help Myers, sure I gave the guard the explanation, but in reality, I'm not so sure.

"We will take you to his room" He says before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria. I mentally do front flips and back flips. Finally, I can do something without being bored.

I give the guard a smug smile and turn around to sit back on the table. Michael isn't even looking at me, he just seems dazed, his eyes are closed, is he asleep? I cautiously wave my hand in his face, but to no avail, he's as still as a statue.

"Michael?" I call softly, using his name for the first time. He doesn't open his eyes, is he doing this on purpose? I flick his forehead and again he doesn't open his eyes.

"Bogeyman?" I call mockingly, and then he opens his eyes and I note that his eyes darken in colour, like the night sky. His eyes show fury, _uh oh,_ so to calm him I tell him about the lesson thing.

"So from now on, I'll be teaching you how to write, since you can't talk an all, you don't mind right?" and I realise that I didn't consult this with him, why do I always do this? Will I ever change?

He tilts his head again, clenches his hand and unclenches it. I stare into his mask, trying to burn it to see what he actually looks like. I'll have to ask about the mask another time. He nods a no to my question and I exhale loudly, I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

I smile at him, good, that's good. I hope he can grasp this, I've never taught anyone how to write before. Nah It'll be easy as pie. The bell goes, and I'm so excited for the lesson. I still stay seated, a tap to the shoulder makes me turn around, and I'm given my medication, I down the contents with my small cup of water, opening my mouth wide, she looks down my mouth and then I close it. She then glances at Michael nervously before turning and rather quickly walking over to the end of the cafeteria.

I turn to face Michael again, but he's standing up. Shit he's tall! Like 7ft or something! Why did I only realise how tall he is? I chuckle nervously and stand up myself, damn, I only realise how small I am compared to him. He must think he could squish me with his foot. I shake the thought, time to think about spelling lesson.

"Let's go, kiddos" a guard laughs, I growl at him, now's not the time for him to start, I don't want to be on a downer when I'm teaching Michael how to spell. Michael doesn't seem fazed, he's just staring at me again, but this time with humour in his eyes.

The guards take us to his room, they let Michael in first and chain him to a table. Is this really necessary? I mean how's he going to write?

"How am I supposed to teach him how to write with his hands chained?" I ask bitterly, but then I realised that this man has killed. I shut my mouth up and curse at myself.

"He will be able to write Kate, his chains will allow him to lift up his hand and grab a pen to write" says Dr Loomis and demonstrates it by picking up Michaels hand and showing me like I'm dumb. I glare at him, when did he even get here?

"Ok" I snap, and go into the room and sit down in the chair opposite him. I take the chance to look around his room, like mine, no windows, but he has a light. A god damn killer gets a light but I can't? I scowl, but then stop, I shouldn't be comparing his life style to mine.

"You get an hour, Michael can choose whether or not to have these lessons after this one is over" Dr Loomis says before gathering the guards and walking out of the room and closing it shut.

I look around and notice a chalk board behind me with some chalks, I stand up and walk over to it. I run my hand over the smooth black finish, nice and clean. I smirk, I turn around and notice some alphabets on the table with some, crayons and paper. I look at Myers, he's staring at me, waiting for something to happen. I smile at him, I grab the alphabets and place them on the floor next to my chair, and I then grab a crayon and some paper and place it in front of him, he's still staring at me.

"Well, let's start with the letter 'A', do you know what the letter 'A' looks like Michael?" I ask him nicely, he looks at me before nodding a yes.

"Do you think you can write it for me Michael?" and again he nods but this time, he stares at the crayon, and then shakily raises his hand to grasp the crayon before writing the letter 'A'. I'm amazed, I wonder if he knows how to write the whole alphabet?

"Can you write the whole alphabet Michael?" and he tilts his head and nods a yes. Ok time to jump to phrases now I guess. I stand up and walk over to the chalk board, grabbing a chalk and I stop, what can I write? I stand there for a few moments before writing 'Because' I turn around and he's staring at the word.

"Can you write Because Michael?" I ask him, and he turns his gaze to a new piece of paper and writing 'Because'. Guess this isn't going to be so fun after all then.

**Damn, took me ages writing this, I hope this is up to expectations… **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter here we come! **

_**July**_

So it's been a month since the spelling lessons, I will admit that it wasn't as fun as I would've liked it to be. To be quite fair… it was absolutely boring, I kept giving him words, phrases, and even sentences! He knew the damn lot! I was starting to wonder if he really knew how to spell, of course he does, and even his hand writing was decent. I'm really starting to regret even doing these lessons, even now, when I'm sometimes in his room, all I want to do is walk out and go to my room and flop about.

No, I can't do that, I'm not a quitter. Although, Michael seems to enjoy it, I can tell, by the way he looks at me, the smug bastard knows exactly how bored I am. I need to think of something else to do, I mean, a small part of me actually enjoys spending time with him. I still sit on his table, but I should call it our table now, he doesn't seem to mind me sitting there, I hope. Sometimes I try to get him to chuckle, laugh, anything. I even tried telling him some jokes but he doesn't seem to pay any attention but just stare at me like I'm crazy.

Maybe I am going crazy.

_**August**_

The next month flies by even quicker than the month before, I convince Dr Loomis to let me try and actually play some games with Michael instead of spelling. Because frankly, I think I will die of boredom. I still ask for the crayons and paper, thinking I could teach him how to play Noughts and Crosses.

As I walk into Michael's room, I decided not to have lunch that day because I wanted to do some therapy and I wasn't feeling particularly hungry, so I skipped. However, I find Michael sitting on the table, chained as usual, but his eyes are downcast, and his body language looks… sad?

"Hey Mikey" I call to him, and his head snaps up so quick, you'd think he'd have whiplash. I laugh and walk over to him, Mikey is a new nickname I named him, although he seems irritated whenever I say that name so I keep on saying it to wind him up.

"What's the matter Mikey?" He seems angry now, I ignore the fear rising in my chest at the looks he sends me. What have I done?

His response startles me, as he grabs a crayon and writes on a white piece of paper that's in front of him. I'm frozen on the spot, is he actually going to communicate with me? He finishes writing and flings it towards me. I gasp, still frozen. He points to where the paper he flung, I'm still frozen. He breathes heavily and throws a crayon at me, I duck.

"Ok, ok, jeez, stop throwing the damn crayon at me Myers" I snap at him, I grab the paper he flung at me and read it.

**I thought you left**

Wait, he thought I left? I look at him, frowning, why would he think….. Oh! He thought I left because I skipped lunch?

"Michael, if I would off left, why would all this stuff be here? And don't you think I would off told you if I was leaving?" I almost sound hurt, of course I'm hurt to think that he would possibly think that I would leave without saying good-bye.

He takes this in, his glare softens and he nods slowly. I fold the paper that's in my hand and put it in my shoe, I grab the crayon that's on the floor and playfully throw it at his head. But he catches it before it even hits his head, I laugh, his damn reflexes are good. I sit down in the chair and he puts down the crayon. I grab the crayon and place it in front of me.

"So I was thinking, instead of the spelling lessons, we could have a… fun lesson" chuckling, I quickly add on seeing his eyes confused.

"I mean, we can still have the hour lessons, but we'll be doing something different, like playing noughts and crosses, would you like that Michael?" I smile at him, I hope he says yes, I really don't want to do them spelling lessons. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me.

"Ok, well this is how you play it" I say as I grab a piece of paper and show him how many lines to draw up and across, I then say to him does he want to play the nought or the cross and I show him the symbol. He chooses the nought and I give him a crayon and tell him to pick any of the boxes as his first move and if he can get a line of four without me getting my cross between it then he wins.

He seems confused, I laugh and he glares at me. I stop laughing, but I can't keep a straight face and I end up giggling. He looks at me again with a softer look, and if he didn't have that mask on, I'm sure he would be smiling. I feel warmth in my chest but I scoot it away, it's hot in here, that's all. I focus my attention on the subject at hand and show him an example of how to play Noughts and Crosses.

_**Few weeks later**_

Ever since I taught Michael how to play Noughts and Crosses, he never stops playing it, even when I walk into his room, he's playing it even on his own. The crazy bastard, he never wrote me another note since that incident when he thought I left him. I don't even want to think about it, he's a killer, he isn't my Romeo, or even any kind of Romeo, I shouldn't have any sort of romantic feelings for him.

_Romantic?_ Wait, am I having romantic feelings for him? I don't even know what he fucking looks like! God maybe when I get out of this place, I'll be better. I can't wait to get out, to be free, too do anything I please, I shut my eyes and think more about it. But then Michael comes to my mind, god can't I be in a happy place without him popping up in my mind?

I sit on my own at break feast and lunch, I don't even look at Michael. All I really want is to go home. I snap when it comes to dinner, I completely lash out, throwing the chairs, tables, anything I lay my hands on, I feel hands grab me and I kick, punch and bite anyone that tries to grab me, I feel something jabbed into my arm, I scream, my vision blurs but before I close my eyes, I see my family, laughing and smiling, reaching out to me, I reach out but fail as darkness surrounds me.

**Now I don't know whether it's called Noughts and Crosses, but I tried, I'm not very good at explaining games. HAHA! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I've just finished packing my suitcase for Thursday, see, I like to pack a few days early, so then I'm not running around like a wild hyena. This will be the last chapter that I will update until a few weeks. Now, onto the storrrrrrryyyyyyyy.**

_**12 Hours later**_

I open my eyes to a blinding light that is flashing in my eyes, what the hell? Where am I? I'm certainly not in my room. The walls are a sickly blue colour, I groan and rub my head, how long have I been asleep for?

A door opens, and I quickly get to my feet, Dr Loomis walks in, with his white coat on and black pants. I roll my eyes at him, as I do this he smiles at me and walks over towards me.

"Get the fuck away from me" I say viscously.

He stops short, he has a sad look in his eyes. He then gets his clipboard and a pen and starts writing in it.

"You had a lash out 12 hours ago, do you want to talk about it Kate?" he says without taking his eyes off the clipboard.

I brace my back on the wall and slide down, letting my legs drop so they're in front of me. I don't even answer Loomis's question. I just stare at him, with my head cocked to one side, observing him.

He finally look at me, he takes a step closer to me. I glare at him, but then I realise what he said. I've been asleep for _12 hours?_ Is he fucking with me?

"Kate, answer the question, do you want to talk about it?"

I process his question, I close my eyes, do I want to talk about it? No, no I don't. This place is getting to me now, and my outburst yesterday will probably extend my time in this _place._

I open my eyes, and look right at the Dr, I give him a shrug, and then I respond.

"It's just this place, I can't wait to get out of here"

My voice is scratchy, so I clear my throat and close my eyes again. I can hear him coming closer but I pay no mind. My anger is mostly gone, but I can still feel the rage, like fuel, waiting for the spark so it can set to flame.

"I'll tell you what, I'll take you of your meds, and if you can cope for a few months, then I'll grant you freedom from this place"

My eyes snap open, is he being serious?

"Don't fuck with me Loomis, I don't like to be played with"

I look at him as I say this, he's 3 yards away from me, but he's crouching, being at my level. He shakes his head.

"Obviously, the meds aren't helping you, I notice that you do better without them, you seem less drowsy. But I wasn't lying when I said that if you can cope without them, then you can go."

I look at him, I can tell he's telling the truth. I think. I nod and he gets up and turns to leave me in the room.

"Only, don't tell anyone about this, not even Michael Myers" he calls behind me and leaves the room, leaving me alone in the blue room.

I can't tell Michael? Will I get to say good-bye at least? Shit I forgot about Michael! I didn't even sit next to him, I didn't even go to that lesson! He's probably even seen my little outburst 12 hours ago! _Of course he has_ the voice in my head says, right, of course he has.

I start to think, if I can focus properly without the medication for a few months, I can go. I start to chuckle, then giggle then a full on laugh. I can go home!

_Home?_ Oh yeah, I can't go home, it's probably got new owners by now. I sink to the floor and think of my family, I have no one left. I feel my heart starting to ache and tears weld in my eyes. No, I can't cry, not now. Not when they're going to take me of the meds, I need to be at my strongest.

And strong is what I will give them.

_**Next day**_

I'm back in my room, and I've got to say, without any medication, I feel so much better. I don't feel drowsy or anything. I smile, but then stop. I have to apologise to Michael, I feel guilt rise in my chest. I'll be possibly leaving in a few months and I can't even tell him.

I shake my head, I need to focus on an apology, and an explanation.

A guard walks in, and interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Lennie!" I scream as I jump at him, hugging him tight. He stiffens but returns the gesture.

"Hi there kiddo, heard about your outburst yesterday, you ok?" he asks me and looks in my eyes. I smile at him, and nod yes.

"I'm fine, are you taking me to break feast?" I ask him, looking at his face, he nods a yes and grabs my arm, leading me out of the room.

We walk in silence on the way to the cafeteria, its an awkward silence. I don't think he knows what to say, but im grateful that he's being quiet, it gives me time to think over my explanation to Michael.

We stop at the cafeteria, and he pushes me in slightly, I glare at him. I turn around and look around the cafeteria, looking for Michael. I see him alright, he's sitting there staring at the table. I feel my heart start to quicken, why am I so nervous?

I make my way over to the cereal and grab some cornflakes and put some milk in it. I then grab my usual orange juice carton and walk over to mine and Michael's table. My heart is still beating fast, I'm starting to panic, what if he's angry at me? What if he doesn't want me to sit on his table anymore?

I start to go through all of the possibilities of how he could react, and there all bad. I wouldn't blame him if he was angry, I would be angry too. But then again, Michael isn't in a situation like me. He's killed, I haven't.

And there comes my bitterness again.

I'm nearly at the table and I realise that he's staring at me, shooting hateful glares at me. I frown, I knew this would happen. I sigh and sit down.

"I'm sorry Michael" I say but I don't look at him, I don't want to look into his eyes as he shoots me hateful glares. I really am a shitty friend.

I hear chains rattling and I panic, I look up, fully expecting him trying to reach out and strangle me or something.

But he's not, he's deliberately doing it to get my attention. I watch him as he tilts his head to one side. The hate in his eyes are gone, well not fully gone, but almost gone.

"I um, I-I suspect you seen my outburst yesterday huh?" I ask him while I scratch my head nervously.

He just stares at me and I take it as a yes. I look down at my cereal and begin to eat. I'm not even hungry but I eat it anyway, if I want to get out of this place, I need to show that I'm coping well.

I finish, and I burp, quickly cover my mouth and my eyes open wide, I look at Michael, he's staring at me with humour in his eyes and I start to giggle, how rude of me to do that! I never burp in front of anyone, unless I'm comfortable with someone, I stop short as I think about what I just thought.

Do I find being with Michael comfortable? Well I guess I must as he is close to being my best friend. I stop giggling but I can't keep a straight face so I grin like a little child on Christmas.

I realise that I only have a few more months left with Michael, might as well make the most of it. I look at him, he's still has humour in his eyes and I know he's forgiven me, even if he hasn't asked for an explanation, _yet. _

**Right, so my leg is killing me, took me about an hour and a half to write this. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I will be updating a new chapter in a few weeks when I'm back from holiday! Please review, or PM me if I make any mistakes or you just want to ask any questions about the story. Hope everyone has a lovely Easter, and gets lots of nice chocolate! *Droooooollllll* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back. I want to thank for the positive comments that people have put for the story. I decided to update now, but I do hope everyone is having a nice bank holiday up to now, I will be updating a few chapters over the next few days. I also want to thank Nina, for now I know how to correct my spelling issue, how embarrassing of me. But still, thank you. Now onto the story…**

The next few weeks come and go, I'm still on my usual routine. No medication but the same daily routine, I still go to see Michael, because to be fair, it's company, but every time that I look at him, I can't help but feel guilty.

Maybe when they let me out, they will let me see him, write him, geez, anything. I hope I can get to say goodbye, maybe, on my last gaming session with him, I'll be able to say good bye. _Hopefully._

"Time for breakfast Kate,"

I look for the voice, I see Lennie, I smile at him and rise from my seat and walk towards him.

"Thank god! I'm starved!" I say drastically, and put a hand on my now rumbling stomach.

He laughs and leads me out of my room and towards the cafeteria, we chat for a little bit before we get to the cafeteria and he playfully pushes me in.

I roll my eyes, not facing him though, he'd probably whack me. I look around for Michael, I see him before he sees me, I think.

I walk towards food section and grab some toast that already has butter on them, god I wish they'd cut down on the butter. I sigh and turn around, not even bothering to grab some juice.

I walk towards the table, and I now see that Michael is staring at me with happiness in his dark eyes, more guilt swells inside of my heart. God I wish I could tell him, but who knows where that could achieve. Dr Loomis could extend my stay, put me on more medication, anything.

No, I don't want to go through that again, I just want freedom, to get a job, to do something with my life. But my new friendship with Michael has made me think that Michael may not be able to get that kind of freedom, and maybe that's why I feel so guilty?

I reach our table and I shake my head, trying to free the thoughts, I need to enjoy my last few months with Michael, and besides, I will keep contact with him, I have Lennie to give him my letters, although with a lot of persuasion, I do believe that he will do this for me.

I sit down and start to eat my toast, I look at Michael, he is, of course watching me with those dark eyes, I cannot place now what he is feeling, normally, his eyes are easy to read, but they have a kind of tense edge to them, like he's expecting something to happen.

I swallow my last bite and lean back in my seat, throwing my head back. I bring my head back and look at Michael again, he's closed his eyes, I wish I knew what his face looked like.

"Will I ever see your face Michael?"

He opens his eyes and his gaze hardens, his eyes look like they're burning and his muscles tense, he nods a no. I frown, and ask.

"Why does it bother you when I ask certain questions?"

He just stares at me, not even nodding a no, just stares at me intently.

I feel anger starting to bubble, and I'm about to hit him with a nasty remark before a hand grasps my shoulder and I scowl and look up, Dr Loomis is staring at me with a soft smile, his sickly white coat on, and his eyes show an evil look upon them.

"I need to speak with you Kate, now if you don't mind?" He asks, and then looks at Michael.

I look at Michael then, he's staring at Loomis with a glare in his eyes, he looks so evil when he does that, and if looks could kill, I'm sure Michael would be the person who could fit into that category.

"See you soon, Michael" I say and I fear that I'm saying this for the last time, vile rises in my throat and I swallow it down.

He looks at me then, and his gaze softens, but he doesn't nod, I guess he doesn't want to show Dr Loomis that he can respond.

I get up and follow Dr Loomis, I look back towards Michael again, and he's watching me, clenching his hands. I start to feel the sick in my stomach rising and rising. Once me and Dr Loomis walk out of the cafeteria, he makes a sharp turn into an office and I quickly follow, once were both in, he closes the door and shuts the blinds on the door.

_Oh no_ I think, what does he want? I start to feel intimidated, and I desperately want to get out of this room.

"You're going home, as soon as possible" He says and claps his hands together, looking smug.

I take in a sharp breath, _I can go_?

"Ar-are you being serious?" I ask, is he telling the truth? I can go? I start to feel giddy, completely forgetting the vile in my stomach, as it is now replaced with excitement.

"Yes, you can go now, I've signed the papers, all I need you to do, is to is sign it now,"

And after he says this, he gives me a document for me to sign, god did he plan this? When? Why now?

"Why now?"

He looks at me then, and he smiles.

"You've done well without your medication, and frankly, there's no need to keep you here anymore, you're cured"

Cured? I don't think I'll ever be _cured. _

I start to sign the documents and then hand them back to Loomis, but before he can leave I ask him.

"What about Michael? Do I get to say good bye?" I ask and I hope he says yes, but I have a feeling that he will say no.

He sighs and runs his hand in his hair, he then starts to walk in a circle, pressing his fingers into his forehead.

"No, and you need to understand that, Michael, will never get out, ever," he says to me, he gazes hard at me.

"So because he killed his sister when he was like what 5 he is never going to be let out?" I say with irritation.

"You don't know anything about him, nor what he is capable of Kate, you're acting as if you care about _him" _He spits at the last part.

"Of course I care about him!" I scream in his face, there's no way that I am now going to leave.

"Oh Kate, Michael is not capable of caring, all he probably wants to do is kill you, I have studied him for years, I would know" he says, and for a second I think about what he has said.

So for all this time of spending time teaching Michael how to write or playing games with him, Loomis has been studying him? Studying me? Waiting for him to make a move for him to kill me? So I was bait?

Tears start to weld in my eyes and I sink to the floor, what if Michael really wanted to kill me? All the times he has been staring at me, has he wanted to stick a knife in my throat?

"Michael is my friend, and maybe the feeling is mutual, I have also been studying him, countless of times, he could have had the opportunity of killing me multiple of times!" I say and I'm shocked to find that I'm defending him, maybe it's because that one time when he wrote me the note '**I thought you left**' that maybe, just maybe.

I don't want to tell Loomis about that note, because frankly it will do no good, he will not listen. He obviously believes that Michael is pure evil, but I don't.

"I'm saying good bye, whether you like it or not" I spit in his face and turn to leave the room.

"Kate, just leave, I've set up for you to have a job and a house, just don't tell Michael that you're going" he says, and I turn to look at him again.

Wait, if he doesn't believe that Michael should be let out, why can't I say good bye?

"Guards! Take her of the premises, _immediately!" _screams Loomis and I turn, panicking.

"NO!" I scream, and guards scramble in and grab me, I shout abusive things at them, Loomis, I try to kick and wiggle my way out of their grasp but it's no good.

"Where shall we send her sir?" a guard asks Dr Loomis as he watches Kate scream and kick from the distance.

He starts to think, and then remembers where he wanted to send her.

"Send her to Haddonfield"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm still screaming, as the guards roughly take me out of the facility. I scream for Lennie, hoping that he could hear me, I even scream for Michael, although I doubt that he can hear me. More tears stream down my face, I knew I should've told him, and now I have no chance of telling him goodbye, nor will I be able to say sorry.

"Now, now boys, I think I can handle it from here,"

LENNIE! I choke a sob and the guards release me, and I run straight into Lennie's arms. He tenses but soon, but slowly returning the hug.

"Ok Lennie, we have direct orders from Dr Loomis that Kate should be removed from the site and then be sent to Haddonfield" says one guard.

My head snaps up at the sound of Haddonfield, where is that?

"Are you sure about that?" asks Lennie, and he seems to have a dark look in his eyes.

"Yes, and since you want to take over, like per usual, you take her there and drop her off at this address" and after he says this, he gives Lennie a piece of paper, and then then they turn and leave.

I follow them until they're completely gone, and then I turn to Lennie, with pleading eyes I ask.

"Please let me say good bye"

Lennie, looks down at me, with the dark look in his eyes gone, he just stares at me, with a sad look in his eyes and nods no.

"Why Lennie? Please? I beg you" I plead with him.

He grabs hold of my arm and starts to drag me out of the building, and all the while I'm crying, I have betrayed Michael, betrayed my-self, I shouldn't of got to close to Michael, because I knew that this would happen, but I still done it anyway!

"Michael will be under lock and key, so it will be impossible for me to try and get you in" Lennie says and when we get to the final door I stop, halting him as well.

"So, I'm guessing, Dr Loomis will be telling Michael that I have gone?" I ask, and my tears are gone, replaced with anger, I don't even have to look at Lennie for the answer, because I think he knows that I know the answer too.

He pushes open the final door to freedom, and I cover my eyes from the blinding sun, I scrunch my eyes and then move my hand from my eyes and will them to open, it just looks the same as before, just that it has the breeze and no air conditioning. I hear the doors shut and it's then that I realise that I won't be able to see Michael again, _ever._

Lennie, smiles at me, and I put a fake smile on, he ushers me toward him and I follow, he leads me toward the parking lot and fishes through his pockets, grabbing a set of car keys and opens the car. I open the front passenger door and climb in.

Lennie starts the car, and he drives out of the parking lot, away from Smiths Grove Sanitarium, and away from Michael.

_**3 Hours Later**_

I startle awake as I feel the car stopping, _Gas station?_ How long has it been? I glance at the clock on the dash board of the car, _3pm. _

So it's been 3 hours on the road? Wow, how far exactly is this Haddonfield at? I look around for Lennie, but he's already out and putting gas in the car. I sigh, and go over today's events. Michael, no doubt, will probably know that I'm gone now. I feel my eyes start to water and I slap my-self in the face, maybe, I'll still be able to write to Michael, I just need to convince Lennie somehow.

I hear the car door open and I look to the right to see Lennie getting in, he has a bag in his hand and he passes it to me.

"Eat up kid, we've still got a few hours left to go" says Lennie and he starts the car and drives out of the gas station and onto the freeway.

I open the bag and find crisps, sandwiches, candy and soda. I smile, and dig through, finding a chicken sandwich and I greedily, scoff it down in two bites.

"Thanks…" I say to Lennie, but I don't look at him, as I'm so hungry, and another thing is that I don't want him to look me in the eyes as I'm afraid I will burst out crying again.

He stays silent, the whole journey we stay silent. I look at the board and it says that Haddonfield is 10 miles away, _ok. _I'm lost in thought when Lennie's voice interrupts me.

"When we get to your new home, you will be given $5,000 and that should get you started on your daily needs and so on..."

He also adds on that I will be given a job as a librarian and will be given a one bedroom house. In a way, I feel excited that I will be given a job and a house, but another part of me is disgusted as I wanted to do that _by my-self._ With no help what so ever.

"Ok," I say and there's an edge to my voice as I say this.

We get to Haddonfield, and I must admit, it's not bad, there's a lot of citizens here, and a lot of houses, I gaze in amazement as I watch the houses go by, some are old, and some are new. We go past the woods, and my moods lightens, I love the woods.

We drive for a further 5 minutes until we stop at a house, it looks big, and will this be my new home?

Lennie stops the car and gets out, I do the same, and he goes up to the porch and looks under a flower pot, there's an envelope and a single key, to which must be the key to my new house.

I grab it out of Lennie's hand as well as the envelope and open the door.

I walk in, and there's already furniture in here, white walls, wooden furniture and a brown couch. I walk into the living room and find a small plasma TV, stuck on the wall, and below it a furnace. I turn around and walk up the stairs, the landing is huge, again with white walls and a window facing me at the end of the landing. In total there's 3 rooms up here, I go to the first room, to my left.

_Bathroom_ I say to my-self, it's big, with a shower and a bath, along with a toilet and a sink with a huge mirror. The colours of the walls are blue. Which to my relief, I loved blue.

I walk out of the bathroom and walk down the landing, going into the room on my left, I open the door and see that this must be a laundrette room, because it had a washing machine and a tumble dryer. I keep the door open, looking in, gazing at the walls, this room had no windows.

I walk out of the laundrette room, and walk down the rest of the landing, I look to my right and see the door, this must be my bedroom.

I open the door, and I'm glad to find that I have a double wooden bed, it was beautiful, I walk further into the room, wooden wardrobes, wooden draws and a lamp by my bedside. I sigh, and walk over to the bed. I feel the smooth fabric on my fingers, _soft and fluffy._

I sit on the bed and groan at the softness, I will have no trouble sleeping on this bed. I smile at the thought.

"Kate!" Lennie calls to me and I get up from the bed, walking quickly out of the bedroom, but not before giving it one last glance and then I turn and shut the door.

I quickly run down the landing, down the stairs and find Lennie by the door, is he going already?

"I'm going to head back now, you start work tomorrow, everything you need is in that envelope there, and I look to where the envelope is, I nod to him.

"Do I have any clothing?" I ask him, he looks at me and says.

"In the wardrobe in your room, I'll be down over the weekend, to see how you're doing ok?" he says and he opens the door.

"You sure you don't want to stay? You can sleep on the couch if you want to?" I ask him

"No, its fine, but Kate," he turns and looks at me.

"What?" I ask

"Enjoy yourself, make new friends, go out, live your life" he says to me with a soft smile.

"Ok Lennie," I say, I won't be making any friends.

He makes his way to his car and gets in. I'm about to shut the door but then I remember that I wanted to ask him something.

"LENNIE!" I scream, and run to his car, he opens the car window.

"What is it?" he asks me with concern in his voice.

"When you come down over the weekend, can you please give Michael a letter from me? I will write it of course, just please, I need to tell him why I couldn't say good bye" I say with a pleading voice.

"Ok, I'll be down, make sure you're in though Kate, I won't wait" he says and then he rolls up his window and starts the car, and I watch him drive until I can't see him no longer.

I look around me, and I decide to walk in to my new home, even if I can't see Michael anymore, at least I know that when he gets my letter, which I hope he does, that he will understand why I couldn't say good bye, and why I probably won't see him again.

I shut the front door, and rest the back of my head on the door, I sink to the floor and brace my head on my knees and weep softly.

**Wow, a lot of typing in this chapter, I just wanted to say that I will be taking into consideration of making the chapters longer. I will also be doing one chapter of Michael escaping, but it will not be a long chapter. You see, the reason why I fast forward her time limit in the Smiths Grove is because I want Kate to be somewhat settled into Haddonfield and then Michael returning to Haddonfield. Some reviewers also asked if there will be lemon… I'm not sure yet, I want to work on the relationship between them first, although, If it does happen, I will let you all know :p. Thank you for those who are reviewing this story, it gives me great pleasure knowing that you're enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing, it gives me motivation. And I also want to hear some ideas in how Michael is going to react when he sees Kate and Kate the same.**


	10. Chapter 10

I sit there for a few hours, crying. How stupid of me to cry like this! I'm never going to see him again anyway, even if I wanted too, I'm sure Dr Loomis will make sure that he will never see my face again.

I will my-self to stop crying, roughly wiping the tears away. I ignore the sting in my eyes and stand up. I walk over to the envelope and fish out its contents. I find; Credit card, passport, license and a white paper.

I open the paper and read the message.

Dear Kate,

If you're reading this, then… Congratulations! You have officially got what you desired. To be free. Now you're probably wondering where you're going to be working right? Well, I have set up a job for you as a librarian assistant. I'm sure you won't stay in Haddonfield too long, and that's why I choose a librarian assistant, the pay is ok, not the best, but it's enough to get you through. The $5,000 is in your bank account, it's your original one, I thought, that you might not off wanted a new one. Anyway the Library is in town, as I'm sure you know where that is. Everything that you'll need is in the town centre. Now I do hope you have a nice life, and I hope I don't hear from you in the future.

My kindest regards,

Dr Loomis.

I stand there, for what seems like for hours, reading over the letter he sent me, again and again. To be honest… I'm not sure how I feel, angry? Sad? Relieved?

_I just don't know anymore._

Well, at least they've not given me any medication. I couldn't handle that right now, but another thing as well, is that I have a job.

And I'm surprised that even Dr Loomis's words shock me, as he is right, I won't stay here for long. Maybe a year or something.

I sigh, completely forgetting about Michael, I need to start afresh, a clean slate. And to do that, I need to rid Michael out of my mind. Fuck the letter, I'm sure he'd rip it up anyway.

Satisfied with my new plan, I go upstairs. I pause in the landing, and I decide to look in my bedroom, I need to see if I have any type of clothing. I go through the bedroom, and then open the wardrobes.

A few dresses, my old ones, they must of went at my old house and picked up some stuff. _How thoughtful_ I chatter to my-self. Complete strangers going through my house and through my _things._

I growl and wonder over to the Chester drawers, my underwear is here. Well, at least I have underwear, but I'm still not happy that strangers have been through my old house. I sigh, and decide to take a shower.

I close the drawers and the wardrobe door, and I make my way out and down the landing, towards the bathroom.

I open the bathroom door and walk in, not shutting the door. I strip from my clothes and turn on the shower, the water is warm, and I relax, enjoying the warm spray of the water as it washes off today's events.

I scrub my-self clean and remain in the shower for another minute or so, and then I turn it off and grab a towel that is placed by the sink. I will need to go shopping tomorrow, get some new clothes, and food, but I'm not hungry, all I want to do is sleep.

I pull the towel around me and sounder out of the bathroom and make my way down to my room. I shut my bedroom door, and I throw the towel away and fish out some underwear for me to sleep in for just tonight, I figure that, I'll probably have no sleep tonight, as I don't know exactly what time I have to be at the library, I turn and throw my-self on the bed, moaning at the softness of it, I get inside the covers but not before looking at the clock, 10pm. My eyes begin to feel heavy, and I give a deep yawn, I decide that I may as well catch some sleep. I start to close my eyes, and I get comfortable, letting the darkness take me.

**5 hours later**

I startle awake, _jeez._

What time is it?

I look around for the clock and it shows that it's 3am. I sigh and fall back against the pillows of my bed, I start to stare into ceiling but then I feel my stomach rumbling. I glance out of the window, it's starting to get noticeably light now, and I decide to get up.

I'm cleaned, dressed and well presented. And now I'm trying to find my shoes, where the hell are they?

I look through the wardrobe and find a pair of black slip on, I scowl at them, I hate them shoes. But it will have to do until I go shopping later. I slip them on and walk over to the bed, I grab the clock and it says its 6am. Well, may as well leave.

I run out of my bedroom and down the stairs, but not before grabbing the keys, and shutting the door, and locking it. I haven't had anything to eat, and I'm starving but I ignore it. I walk through the streets, gazing in wonder. I can see the woods, and I smile. I will be visiting that very soon.

I can start to see the town from here, and I can start to see a few people coming out of their houses and towards the town, no doubt to open their businesses. Even a few glance at me and smile, I give half a smile, not really sure how to respond to such.

Finally I'm here within minutes, well that's handy, I won't need a car, although, I should start saving up for one.

I look around taking in the site, it was truly a site to look at, and Dr Loomis was right when he said it'll have everything that I will need. Cafes, Bars, Supper market, Pizza place, Restraunts, etc. It even had a church. I look to my left and see a police station, well, I won't be bothering with them.

I turn my head and look ahead to see quite a big library, my mouth opens in surprise. Aren't libraries supposed to be small?

It seems to be open, and I'm starting to feel nervous. I can feel the people's stares but I ignore them, I just make my way to the library, when I'm at the entrance of the Library, I take a deep breath and open the door and walk in.

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope everyone had a lovely Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys, I'm dedicating this chapter for Hannah, as I read your review saying that you wanted to know how Michael reacted. Ok this is the chapter, and I really hope that you and the other readers like this. Please, please, please, keep on reviewing and thank you for those who have been reviewing this story. **

I watched intently as Dr Loomis was escorting Kate out of the food hall or canteen as Kate calls it. I ignore a feeling that is rising in me. I wonder why he pulled her out of the canteen, isn't that supposed to happen after the food?

As they near the end, I see her turn to look at me. I look at her, and I feel myself smiling beneath the mask that I always wear. I turn my gaze to Dr Loomis and I see that he is watching me with a smile on his face. It looks almost smug, and to be quite fair, it's a pity that I'm chained to this ground, because I would love to jam my fingers in his throat and rip out his tonsils.

I give a slight shiver, and I smile behind my mask. He will have his chance soon enough.

I start to think about Kate, and how countless of times that I've wanted to kill her, to end her existence, but when it came down to it, I couldn't even do it, couldn't even think of doing it.

And I hated it, hated her for it.

I didn't like the fact that I had this effect on me, it was so alien, so extraordinary.

I hear the sound of boots walking towards me, and I remain in place.

"Where's your little girlfriend now Myers?" one of my guards say mockingly.

I clench my hands, what is _girlfriend?_

I'll have to ask Kate that when she comes to my room.

I didn't even feel the guards drag me to my feet, but I let them.

The guards escort me to my room, and they take off my chains and roughly push me inside. Confusion washes over me, isn't Kate coming?

I turn and watch them slam the door in my face, and I glare hard at them. I wanted to attempt to ask them where she was, but I couldn't find myself making the effort of doing so.

When you spend the majority of your life sitting there in silence, you find it easier to not talk.

I decide to sit down in the chair and wait for her to come, but as the minutes and the hours pass, I start to panic.

_Where is she?_

I still sit there, until morning comes and the guards come in and chain my wrists together, and then they take me to the food hall.

When we enter in there, Kate is not in sight, not sitting on our table, nowhere.

They sit me down, and I sit there hoping that Kate will come through the doors, but deep down, I feel that she won't be coming.

It all starts to sink in then, the way she looked at me before I last seen her, the way Dr Loomis was looking at me, the way the guards treated me. All the pieces start to fit.

Rage, hatred and sadness fills me, she left without saying goodbye? Why didn't she say goodbye? Wasn't we supposed to be friends?

I clench my hands, and I bite my lip in anger, I can taste blood in my mouth and I release my lip.

_Kate's gone, gone. _

I feel heaviness fill my heart, and unexplained emotions rake through my body.

I slam my hands on the table, completely ignoring people's stares, I slam them down once again.

I think about Kate again, and I feel so much rage and hatred towards her. She used me, to get some kind of reaction out of me, I was the victim in her sick little game.

And I was stupid enough to let her in, to give her a reaction.

But there was one thing she doesn't know about me.

Once I escape this place, I will find her, and I will make her punish for what she's done to me.

This I will make sure of.

**So I hope I haven't disappointed you guys, please review and I hope everyone has a nice bank holiday Monday tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12

As I walk in though, it's empty. I start to feel nervous and I feel the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Hello?" I call out, hoping that someone can hear me.

I stand there and then I decide to walk to the large desk, I stand there for a few minutes and then I notice a bell on the desk, I press it a few times, no one comes.

Maybe this was a bad idea, and I start to turn when a voice calls out.

"Wait a minute dear! I shan't be long!" a British voice calls out.

I stand there and don't say anything, and true to the voices word, a minute passes and I see a middle aged woman with dark shoulder length hair running towards me with a stack of books in her hands.

I quickly sprint towards her and grab most of the books from her, she gives an embarrassed smile and leads me to where the desk is.

"I'm guessing that you're Kate Helen Williams" and it wasn't a question.

"The one and only" I say jokingly.

She stares at me and then straightens her glasses on her face, she fishes out a few documents and gives them to me to sign.

"Just sign here and here, you'll be starting today, if that is ok with you of course?"

I'm stunned to the spot, I'm starting today?

She must see the confusion on my face.

"I've looked through your documents and what not, and I'm happy enough to not do an interview with you" she adds with a smile on her face.

I guess Dr Loomis has been demanding he give me this job, and I feel angry at that.

She gives me a pen, and I stare at it in my hand with a frown on my face, I decide that there is no point in even questioning myself anymore about this, I'll only just get angry.

I sign where I need to sign and hand the pen and the document back to her.

"Great! You'll be on reception duty and book duty, today you'll be on reception, don't worry, no one calls, but a lot of teens and that come here. So, today is your lucky day Katie" she says and I give her a smile.

"Thank you so much for giving me this job, I will not disappoint you" I say with confidence, because I won't disappoint.

She laughs and then gives me a land yard with my name and picture on, how did she..

"Dr Loomis gave me a picture of you" she says sheepishly.

I nod, not sure what to think.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Claire Smith"

I smile at her and she gets herself up from the chair and leads her way toward me, she gives me a hug and I slightly return it.

"Library opens officially in a few hours, set yourself up, your timetable is on the desk, and I'll see you at lunch Katie"

She then turns and makes her way towards the back and through a door that says 'Staff Only'

I stare at the door, and I give the desk a few looks as well. Well better adapt to library life.

I shake my head, and make my way over to the desk and sit down, I feel weird sitting here. I decide to look at my timetable.

Reception duty all day then a few hours in the book storage.

_How fun_

**Few hours later**

I start to see a few people walking in, mostly teenagers, as Claire said.

A few of them stare at me, and I stare back, but I give a small smile, the last thing I need is them saying that I glare at them.

They shock me when they all return the smile, a few boys walk in and wink at me, I roll my eyes and decide to focus on the computer screen.

"Hey, miss?"

I look up at the voice, a young boy around 12, with chubby cheeks and a warm smile looks at me.

"Hello, do you need any help?"

He gives me an embarrassed look and points towards a book that is high up.

"Can you help me get that book down, it's called Lord of the flies,"

I smile at him and get up from the chair and make my way around towards him.

"So it's there right at the top?"

He nods eagerly and I smile, I grab a ladder and climb up, reaching out for the book that he wanted. I grasp it in my hand and make my way back down.

"Here you go kid"

"Thank you!" he then hugs me, I stand there shocked, unsure what to do, so I pat his head.

"What's your name?"

I scoop down and look him in the eye, he gives me a toothy grin.

"James"

I smile at him.

"How old are you?"

"10 and a half years old miss"

I give a chuckle at his politeness, god you wouldn't think he was 10, he was a little cutie.

"My names Kate, I'm 18 years old,"

And after that, I stand and shake his hair. He smiles at me then wonders over to a table, and starts to read Lord of the flies.

I turn and I nearly choke out a scream when I see Claire looking at me, she has a look of happiness in her eyes.

"That's my son, James" she says to me.

I give a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, he doesn't hardly talk to anyone, not even me"

She looks as if she's going to cry, I give her a sad smile.

"My husband died last summer, he drowned while taking James fishing" she adds on.

I frown, there's nothing worse than losing someone you love, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I still remember that awful day on Christmas Eve.

_Flash back_

_Mom was driving, dad was in the front, and me and Noah was sitting in the back, we was singing along to a Christmas song, we were on our way back home after spending the day at a party, it was a beautiful day. _

"_Noah, you're crap at singing this song" I laugh as he starts to scream his head off._

"_No, no, no, I'm a great singer unlike you" _

_I make my way towards him and he squeals, I grab his hand and lick it._

"_EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MOM!" _

_Dad turns around, and smiles at the both of us._

"_That's enough now you two, you both can continue this when we are home" dad says with humour in his voice._

"_You're so getting it Noah," I tell him and he lightly pushes my face away, I smile at him and kiss his cheek. _

"_Does anyone want to have a snow ball fight when we get back?" mom asks us and Noah jumps, excited at moms idea._

"_Me, me, me, I do!" exclaims Noah._

_I roll my eyes and laugh._

"_Of course, why not?" I say in a dramatic tone._

_Mom looks at me in the rear-view mirror and gives me a smile._

"_Mom can we stop? I need to pee really bad," I ask her, she rolls her eyes and stops the car on the side._

"_I'm not peeing here mom" I say_

"_Don't argue with me, now do your business by the bush" _

"_Mom, please, the next services are in a mile, you, dad and Noah can get coffee or something" I say_

"_I don't drink coffee" adds Noah and I scowl at him._

"_Cathy, come one, I could kill for a coffee." Adds my dad, mom looks at him and then rolls her eyes._

_Mom starts the car and I do a victory dance, dad looks at me and ruffles my hair. _

"_Dad, stop it" I giggle, trying to shove his hand away. _

"_Stop that you two, I'm trying to drive" says mom and she turns to look at us._

_And it was at that moment when a car collides into our car, Noah screams and I try to cover him, to protect him, the car then flips, and then all I can see is black._

_I awake in a hospital room, everything is bright, I feel pain, so much pain, I turn my head and glance around the room, then everything comes back to me, there was a crash. _

_I call out, hoping that someone can hear me, a nurse comes through and smiles at me. And then I remember._

"_Where's my family?" I ask her._

_She just looks at me, not saying a word._

"_Where's my mom? Where's my dad? Where is Noah?" I demand._

_She just checks my vitals, I start to lose patience._

"_Please, where is my family?" I beg._

"_I'll be back with the doctor now, and then we will discuss your family"_

_And then she walks out, I start to panic, what does she mean, discuss my family? _

_A doctor walks in and I glare at him._

"_Where is my family" I growl._

"_I'm sorry, they died on arrival," he says and I start to shake._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

"_Th-They can't be d-dead!" I shake._

"_I'm so sorry, we will discuss what will happen in the next few hours, once you've rested" _

_And then he leaves._

_I start to cry then, No, NO!_

_They can't be dead! No._

_I don't know if I could live without them, why couldn't I of died instead of them! _

_This is all my fault_

"Kate?"

I stare at her, and then I smile, she probably already knows my parents and my little brother is dead.

"I'm not going to say sorry, because I know how you feel" I say and walk back to the desk and carry on throughout the day.

I can't help but think about Michael, he killed his sister while I have lost my family, I shouldn't off even made friends with him, it's sick to think that I defended him. I made friends with a killer.

But that is in the past, and I need to stop dragging up the past. What's done is done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all, I'm just going to clarify that I am going to be doing the part where Michael escapes. I just hope I can get it right, not sure if I will be good at doing gory scenes, but I will give it my best shot. Now onto chapter 13.**

_September_

I stock the books on the shelves, putting them where they need to be. I've been working here for a few months now. And being here I've learnt a lot, and maybe even for the worse, because one day, I was fishing through some old newspapers when I saw his name. _Michael Myers._

_What?_ _He lived here? _

Wh- Dr Loomis, I think bitterly.

And I began to read the article about him, it unsettled me, the way he killed his sister, of course I knew how he killed her, but what I didn't understand was why?

I put the article back where it was and went home that night and began to pack my things and I was about to leave, that close to leaving.

But I stayed. And for some unknown reason, I didn't mind that I was in the home town that Michael lived in.

And the thought of that unsettled me, beyond words.

After that I still got on with my life, I even went on a few dates, but it never got any further.

But still I loved working at the library, I loved working with Claire, and I loved James, he reminded me so much of my little brother.

I go through the next stack of books, and decide that tonight I will have pizza. I can't even remember the last time I had that.

"Hey Katie"

I look down and see James smiling up at me, I roll my eyes at my nickname he gave me.

"You're lucky I let you call me that kiddo"

He chuckles and before he walks out of the room.

"Hey, wanna get some pizza with me tonight?"

He looks up at me and starts to jump with glee, I snicker.

"But then you're not having any more after tonight James, you've had enough pizza this week" calls Claire and I start to make my way down from the ladder.

He nods and she gives a sad smile, I try to ignore her, but she eventually stops me.

"See you tomorrow, bring him home in a few hours"

I look at her and nod, I grab my wallet and make my way out to James.

"Let us go now, I want some pepperoni pizza"

He laughs and we walk out of the library, we cross the road and over to the pizza place. I open the door and we walk in side.

"Come on, what do you want?" I ask James, but I keep my eyes on the menu above me.

"Pepperoni,"

I go to order our pizza and pay for it.

"We can eat this at a bench if you want?"

"Ok, I brought some sodas" says James and he fishes out some cold cans of soda from his bag pack.

_How did…_

"Please, don't tell my mom"

"It's not right to steal James" I whisper, and I scowl at him.

"It won't happen again" he insists.

"Better not" I say and I frown, I used to do this, but it'd be me begging my own little brother to not tell our parents.

I look at him again, and he nods at me, I roll my eyes.

"Pizza's ready" A boy calls out and I make my way over to him.

"Thanks"

I grab the pizza box, and I'm about to make my way out when he grabs my wrist. In instinct I pull my hand away roughly and he chuckles.

"Woah! Sorry, I was just going to give you some fries" he says and raises his hands in a surrender manner.

I frown.

"I didn't ask for them"

"Well, now this is on the house" he says and winks at me.

I grab the fries from his hand and usher James out of the pizza place, I'm definitely not coming back here again.

We make our way to a bench in the park, and I open the pizza and gaze at the pizza with delicious intent.

I quickly grab a slice and scoff it down.

"You're funny, the way you eat food when you're hungry"

I look at James and he's silently eating his pizza.

"Give me the soda please James" I say, I've been told many times I eat like a pig when I'm hungry.

He fishes out the Pepsi cans, and I open mine and take a sip.

"I got to stop eating so much fast food, I swear I can't see my feet"

He chokes on his food and I laugh.

"That's not fair, not while I'm eating" he says and glares at me.

I chuckle and grab the fries and scatter them across the pizza. I take another slice of pizza with a few fries on and take a bite.

I moan in delight, and James looks at the pizza and does the same thing. He takes a big bite and does the same thing.

We eat the pizza in silence then, up until it's time to take him home.

"Let's go, I got to go get you dropped off"

He nods and I grab the litter and put it in the bin.

We walk through the park, enjoying the birds singing and the children's laughter.

I get outside of the library and I push him in, Claire looks at me and says her goodbyes, James looks at me and nods.

I walk home then, utterly spent, all I've been doing all day is book duty, and I'm so tired. My muscles ache and my head is killing.

I stop to grab my house keys when I notice a big box outside the door, I grab it, it's addressed to me, and so I open the door and go inside.

I look at the box, it's quite big, and taped at the front is a little note.

**You wasn't in, so I'll be dropping the rest of tomorrow morning. Make sure you're in.**

What?

I open the box, and I nearly scream at the sight of it.

_Pictures of my family._

Tons of them, Noah, mom and dad, and me. Every picture, school pictures, family pictures, the whole lot.

I feel the tears slip from my eyes, they haven't been removed from their boulders. I quickly wipe away my tears and begin to put them up around the house. When I clear the box out, the whole house has a picture of my family on it.

I smile, it feels like they're still here this way, I sigh in relief.

I grab a photo of me, Noah, dad and mom and place it by my bed. That way, every time I wake up, I can look into their faces.

Satisfied, I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I get in and let the water cascade me in bliss. I'm so happy that I got the pictures of my family, but there's more? What else is there?

I decide that I will deal with it tomorrow morning, I have the day off anyway, I probably wont even sleep by the looks of things.

I wash my hair and body, while shaving my armpits and legs. I turn off the shower, and step out. I grab my pyjamas and slip them on.

I put my wet hair in a towel and go downstairs to watch a film.

_Next day_

I jerk awake at a knock on the door, _shit._

I run to the door and open it, there stands... LENNIE

"Lennie!" I scream and jump into his arms.

He's taken by surprise but returns the hug.

"Let me down, I need to give you something, because you wasn't in"

I scowl.

"Some of us have work to be getting on with Lennie"

"You have a job?" he sounds surprised.

"Yup" popping the p at the end.

He leads me outside the house, and I can see a box again, I frown.

"It's your parent's things, like jewellery and stuff"

I open the box quickly and true to his word. My parent's jewellery, even Noah's Ben 10 watch. What stops me looking any further is the white envelope.

I fish it up and open it, I grab the letter and a necklace falls out, it was the one my dad bought me for my 16th.

I quickly put it on and read the letter.

_Dear Kate Helen Williams,_

_Due to your parents death, we have a will that if any of you died, that the living person may get the household that you once lived in. I want to say that, you're the only one who is alive, and by this will, the house that you and your family once lived in, is now in your name. You don't have to decide yet, in fact you have a life time of deciding, if you want any more information, please feel free to contact me. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Bob McCarthy_

I rip the paper in half and throw it on the street. Why the fuck would I want to live in the house that my family once lived in.

Fuck that!

I storm into the house, but not before grabbing the box and dragging Lennie inside.

"Don't ask" I say to Lennie, I can't deal with his sarcasm.

He fishes out a bottle of vodka, and I snatch it from him and take a swig.

"Woah, ease it down Kate"

He grabs the bottle from me, and I glare at him, showing my teeth.

"I like the pictures you've put around here" he adds and I look around, I admit it to myself that it looks better.

"How's Michael?" I blurt out, and I put my hand on my mouth, utterly surprised I asked him this.

"He's doing…. Ok" he says, but I feel like he's lying.

I don't ask anything else after that, afraid of what else he will say.

I offer Lennie the couch and he takes up on the offer. We order Chinese at dinner and we drink some coke, I start to get tired, and I say my good night.

I grab the box from the hallway and make my way upstairs into my room, I place the box by my wardrobe, and I change into my pyjamas, I lay in bed, not bothering to get into the covers.

I sit there for a while and contemplate things.

As I'm lying there, gazing into the darkness, I think about Michael, and I hate to admit that I miss him, I miss him so god damn much.

I hate him so much now, damn mother fucker probably isn't even thinking about me.

**Well, Michael's escape is coming up soon. I just watched the 2007 Halloween re-make, and now I have a grasp of how I want Michael to escape. I want to thank the people who have shown support for this story! Until then, chow xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I will be updating a few chapters over the weekend as I'm not busy. First, of all:**

**Reader, I just want to say that there will be a rape scene in the next chapter, there will be arse kicking, so don't worry about that. Another thing what I'm doing is silly, as I'm combining the first Halloween film and the 2007 re-make. It's becoming to bite me back in the arse big time though. I won't be doing any rape scenes between Michael and Kate though, so no need to worry. Some spoilers that, when Michael and Kate do reunite, let's say that there will be cuts and bruises… You also asked also if Michael will be talking in this story, well I don't know yet, I'm unsure because I feel like it will ruin his character, but I'm not throwing the idea away.**

**One more thing, people keep asking about what Michael looks like, because I want it to be a secret of mine, look at Michael in th….. Actually, I'll leave it at that, and you will have to wait and find out *Wiggles eyebrows***

**Now, let us begin.**

I wake up from the sound of my alarm clock, I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I walk in and strip from my night clothing. Throwing them in a nearby basket, and walk into the shower, turning the tap on to medium high heat.

I don't bother washing my hair, I just wash my body, after a few minutes, I turn the shower off, and step out into the chilly air.

I grab a towel, and wrap it around me, and I brush my teeth.

"Hey kid" says Lennie, as I walk into the kitchen.

I smell food, and my stomach growls.

I make my way over to him, and grab some coffee, I sit down at the table and grab some cereal.

"I'm going to go soon, do you need me to drop anything off before I go?"

I stop pouring the cereal, I wrote Michael a letter, a few weeks back actually, explaining why I couldn't say sorry.

But, I can't give it to him, it seems cruel to me, and I've never been the one to wish harm upon people unless they gone out to cause me harm.

"No" I say, but it sounds forced.

I can feel his eyes on me, and I try to ignore it. But eventually, I look at him.

"Maybe it's for the best"

I want to hit back with a nasty come back, but I restrain myself. After all, it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah,"

He turns then, and makes his way to the living room, he grabs his clothes and makes his way upstairs.

"I won't be here when you're out the shower" I say to him.

"I guess I'll see you soon"

I nod and get up, not bothering to eat breakfast, I storm out of the kitchen and grab my keys and open the door and slam it shut.

I walk quickly to the town, I'm so angry, so fucking angry.

I grab a hair tie, and put my hair up in a lazy bun. I make it to the library and I open the door and close it.

I make my way to the desk and sit down, I calm myself down, taking a few big deep breaths.

"You ok?"

I look up at the voice, its Claire, she looks at me quizzically and I plaster a fake smile on my face. She says no more and gets to the stock room.

_Later that day_

I make my way home, ignoring the slight coldness on my skin. I sigh when I get to my house, Lennie's car isn't there, and I feel guilty then. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.

But I did, and I can't take it back.

I open the door, and shut it. I look at myself in the mirror.

I need to get a haircut, maybe get a fringe.

I give another sigh and decide to go watch TV, I have another day off tomorrow, because Claire said that she can't work with someone who has things in the way.

I was insulted, even mad. I was about to lash out but I resisted. Maybe I need meds again.

_No_ a little voice in the back of my head says, of course I won't go back on the meds. It would make me crazy again.

I flip through the channels, I decide to go with the news and I turn it to that. As I'm watching it, I begin to feel sleepy. I don't fight to close my eyes, I make myself comfortable and close my eyes.

_It was hot, so unbearably hot, I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. I try to move but my wrists and legs are bound._

_Wh…._

_I try to talk but my mouth is taped. _

_Oh god, in that moment, I knew I was going to die, tears slip out of my eyes. _

_I'm suddenly jutted forward by the sudden stop of the driver. I hear voices, and I try to scream as loud as I can. _

_I hear the voices getting closer and I scream again._

"_Sir, open the boot" _

_I hear the car door open, and I relax, guess I'm getting out of this alive._

"_Sir…"_

_And then I hear a gargled scream and I scream. What is happening?_

_I hear a loud angry grunt, and I can hear something being stabbed._

_After a few minutes, the door opens and I shuffle around, moaning in distress. I try to kick, but then I feel a smack on the boot of the car and I stop shuffling, terrified. _

_I hear the car door open again and close, the car starts and after a full 30 minutes of discomfort, the car finally stops._

_I begin to think, maybe if he unties me, I can get away, I've always been a fast runner._

_The boot opens, and I look up to see a blue jumpsuit and a white mask, he looks down at me, and I glare and wiggle around._

_He puts his hand on my face, and I try to dodge it, this fucking sicko is going to have his fun before killing me? Not a fucking chance._

_He moves his hand down toward the tape, and without hesitation he rips it, I growl, and I start to openly swear at him._

"_Mother fucker! Untie me you big bastard!" _

_He tilts his head to the side and grunts._

"_Fucking animal!" _

_He shakes, no doubt with anger, and he roughly removes me from the boot and flings me to the ground, I taste blood in my mouth and I spit it out. _

_I wiggle around, and I see that he is staring down at me with a knife in his hand._

"_Go ahead"_

_He stares at me and growls, he leans down and runs his knife down my neck, I cringe and then I try to jut the knife into my skin, to end my torture, but he knows my motive before I can do it, he moves the knife from my neck and punches me in the face. _

I wake up then, startled.

That is the second time that I've had that dream with the masked man, I've never been one for superstitions, but that is kind of creepy.

I get up, realising that I have the day off, I decide to take a shower and then go out and get some groceries.

Satisfied with my new plan, I go upstairs into the bathroom and turn the shower on.

After an hour in the shower, I get out, wrapping a towel around me. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room to get changed.

I grab my underwear and slip them on, while grabbing a blue blouse and a pair of dark jeans.

I walk over to the dresser and pull out the hair dryer, and plug it in, I dry my hair, for what seems the longest time.

I turn the hair dryer off, and then I brush my hair. I check the time, 11am, best to go now.

I grab a coat, and I put my shoes on, while running downstairs to get my wallet.

I grab my keys and open the door, I close it and lock it. I'll have to get a cab back and I groan, I really do need to get a car.

I make it to the town at my usual time, and I make my way to the grocery store and grab a small trolley and make my way inside.

I grab some fruit, vegetables, meat, milk all kinds of things that are edible and that I know off. I get a tub of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of wine. I decide that I will have a chilled out night tonight and get a DVD, I choose a gory one.

Satisfied with all I have then, I go to the till and pay for my groceries.

"That'll be $60.95 cents" a blonde teen says, chewing her gum in the most disturbing way.

Either way, I give her the money and tell her to keep the 5 cents, she smiles at me and I can see the red lipstick on her teeth.

"You got some lipstick on your teeth" I say.

She flushes, and bends down to look in a mirror, she gives a gasp at the amount of lipstick on her teeth. I try not to laugh, so I pack my things and put them in the trolley.

"Thank you Kate"

I look up at the blonde.

"How did you know my-"

"Everyone knows your name" she cuts me off.

Of course everyone knows, _how stupid am I?_

I nod, and put the last bag into my trolley and quickly walk away.

I stop outside, and knock on the window of a cab driver, he rolls down the window.

"Want a cab?"

"Yeah"

He nods and makes a move to get out but I stop him.

"No, I will do this myself, your job is to drive me to where I need to be" I say.

He gives me a stunned look, but doesn't make a move to get out the car, I smile at him and open the back door and place my bags in there.

I push the trolley into the trolley holder and proceed my way around the cab, into the back seat where my shopping is.

I tell the driver where to take me and he drives to the destination. We arrive at my house faster than I could walk, but I like the thought of that.

"That'll be $2 dollars please"

I grab a $5 dollar note and give it to him.

I get out and grab my bags and walk to the house, I get my key and unlock the door. I open the door and put my bags inside.

I close the door, and lock it. I give a sigh and grab the bags and put them in the kitchen.

_Later that night_

I wash the dishes as I just made fried noodles, I clean them in hot water, I ignore the burning heat on my skin as I scrub the dishes clean.

After I finish the dishes, I let them dry on its own, and I lean against the sink, gazing out and into the window, I stare at the woods, I will really need to look into visiting the woods.

Maybe I could hunt for some squirrels or something.

A knock on the door startles me, and I turn and walk towards the front door.

I open it and no one is there, _kids._

I roll my eyes and shut the door, I guess, with it being Halloween soon, I will be expecting more of that.

I chuckle, remembering I used to do that with my friends, and then knocking for sweets, well _demanding_.

I go into the living room and watch the gory film that I was previously watching.

_October, 20__th__._

"You look scary anyway, you won't need to wear a mask"

I laugh as James continues to bully me, I give him a shove to the shoulder.

"With a face like yours, I will need to tear my eyes out" I say and he giggles.

I get the books and put them in the correct order, James walks away then, and I'm thankful.

"You both act like brother and sister" Claire says.

I look at her, I didn't even realise that she was watching.

I smile at her, I've asked her if I could take James trick or treating on Halloween and she agreed.

"Yeah…. I heard you got a date with the sheriff" I say with a wiggle to my eyebrows.

She flushes and gets back to writing on her pad, I snicker.

I will need to go shopping in a few days so I can get the candy for the kids, I'll just put them outside the door so that they can help themselves.

"You can go home now Kate, we will probably close early this week and the next due to the kids on Halloween" shouts Claire.

"Thanks Claire!" I shout back and I grab my coat, I got a car last week, apparently it was a gift from Lennie as he decided to get a new car.

Of course he apologised, and I forgave him. And we left it at that. I made a mental note to not ask Lennie about Michael anymore.

I fish my keys out and exit the library and go to the car, I open the car door and sit in. I take my hair out from its bun, letting my hair cascade down my back.

I start the car and drive off, I drive home, along the way, I see kids throwing paper towels around their friends, and I smile at this.

I park outside my house and open the car door, I grab my keys from my bag and walk toward the front door.

I unlock the door and open it, going inside, I throw the bag by the door and close the door.

I stare at a picture on the wall, it's me and Noah in our Halloween outfits, I'm holding Noah's shoulder as he grasps the bag of candy in his hands.

I reach out a hand and stroke Noah's face, I know that what I'm about to say is bad, but I would've rather had me, mom and dad died than Noah, I would give anything to trade his place.

I turn then, and walk into the kitchen, and begin to carve the pumpkins that me and James got today from the pumpkin farm.

As I finish up carving them, I get a bath, soaking myself in its warmth.

I finish up in the bath, and then I change into my pyjamas. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room.

I take a glance at the hair dryer and because I feel so energetic, I dry my hair for once, I put it in a bun, so that it will be wavy for tomorrow.

I pull back the covers and get into bed, I close my eyes, and let the darkness take me.

**Well guys, long chapter for you all there. Just a heads up that Michaels POV will be in the next chapter, and you can guess what is going to happen…. Hehehehehehhehehhehehehehehhehehehe. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Mehhhhhh, this is the chapter where things start to get serious. Warning, rape will be in this chapter, although I haven't given a detailed description. Also gore! And very strong language. Enjoy my pretties.**

I sit there, looking at Loomis with no emotion, he's going on about how much he's sorry he has to leave.

Like I care that is, the only thing I can really focus on is killing Kate, she must pay, and when I find her, I will make sure to make her death so agonisingly slow.

I smile behind my mask, completely thirsting for blood, screams, anything.

"You know, it's a shame Kate isn't here, I'm sure you'd love to see her now wouldn't you Michael?"

I keep my eyes on him, a huge part of me agrees with him, how I would love to see her now, and _slaughter _her.

I have never felt this kind of pain or need to kill something ever since they told me my mother died. But I've never been one to show emotions, I didn't let them see howI reacted to my mother, but inside, I was angry and sad.

And that's what I'm feeling now, sad and angry.

I grind my teeth.

"I hope you have a long happy life here Michael, it was a pleasure working with you, truly a pleasure"

He gets up then, and I keep my eyes on the window, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I blink lazily.

"Goodbye"

And then he leaves me alone in the large white room.

I had to admit that a small part of me was sad that he was leaving, but I wasn't sure whether it was his company, or whether I wanted to kill him.

"Come on, Michael, let's get you back to your room"

Lennie says, and I feel two pairs of hands on me as they lift me and escort me back to my room.

"You'll listen to me when I give orders, I have been here longer than you, remember that"

"Listen old man, I'm my own person, I don't take orders from no one, especially not from _you"_

I listen to them, if they are distracted enough, I could easily smash their skulls against one another and watch their brains spill from their heads.

"Open the door"

The young guard, with a dirty looking beard and yellow teeth, opens my bedroom door, and I'm disappointed, I should've attacked them when I had the chance!

"Get in you big bastard" the young guard says, and I glare from behind my mask.

He smacks me on the head, and that action reminds me of the time that Judith done that, and she ended up _dead._

"Leave him alone Ricky, or I'll kick your ass out of this place!" Lennie says, and at least now I know what the other guards name is.

"Come on Michael, let's get you settled in" Lennie says, and he lightly leads me in.

I immediately sit on the table, and continue on my unfinished papier-mâché masks.

_Later that night_

I throw the new one in a nearby corner, unsatisfied with the results.

I begin to make a new one, drenching the paper in glue before putting it on a face shaped container. I begin the process for a few hours before I hear the sound of laughter not too far by. I stop for a second, before continuing with the mask I'm making.

I hear a scream then, and I don't stop with what I'm doing, it's been like this for years, where I hear screams of women and the laughter of men. I didn't think nothing of it, and it didn't bother me, so I pretty much shut the screams out.

I drench another piece of paper and carefully put it around the eye area.

"Come on man, he won't do anything anyway"

I hear the door of my room being unlocked, and the unknown intruders barge in, I don't stop with what I'm doing. But I can feel anger building inside me, they've never been in here of a night.

I hear wild laughing and snickering going around my room, and a soft cry of a girl, pleading them to leave her alone.

"Sup Mikey, want some fresh meat? Just got shipped in today"

I continue with what I'm doing, not bothering with their comments.

"Want some pussy huh faggot"

One of them puts their hand on my mask.

"You want some huh faggot?"

I recognise the voice, Ricky, the guard.

He slaps my head and I start to shake with anger.

I hear them throw the girl on the bed, my bed, I put the glue brush down, and I start to clench my teeth.

"Stop fighting me bitch"

I hear Ricky move away from me and toward the bed, I hear the girl's scream of agony and the men's laughing, and the bed squeaking.

"Huh faggot boy"

I hear one of them move of the bed and towards the walls.

"What nice masks you've got faggot boy"

It all piles on, but when they mentioned my masks, my anger snaps, and I stand up to my full height and go to the one who's standing near me.

"Oh faggot boy, watcha' gunna do huh?"

He snickers as he wears one of my masks, I grab him by his clothing and slam his head on the wall, I watch as the blood spills on the white walls of my room.

"Get your hands off of him faggot boy"

And I feel pain on my back as he whacks me with his stick.

_Ricky_

I turn around, and before he can whack me with his stick, I grab him and fling him out the room.

He lands by the wall, and I take the opportunity to make his death a tad longer than the other one.

"Come on faggot boy"

He attempts to kick me, but I grab his leg and break it, his screams of agony are like music to my ears. I grab him and throw him to the other wall.

"It's a shame I didn't fuck your bitch while she was staying here, I bet she would've put up a good fight huh faggot?"

At that, no doubt talking about Kate, I slam his head on the wall, again and again, blood is everywhere, and I drop him to the floor, I bring my foot up and slam it down on his head, I enjoy the sound of crunching under my feet.

After that, I grab his leg, and drag him into my room.

I stop when I see the girl, I take a glance of her, and she has blood in-between her thighs.

"Please" she speaks, as she cowers at the edge of the bed.

I'm torn whether to kill her or not.

I make a move to grab her, and she cries.

I drag her to the hall, and lead her into the bathroom. I roughly push her into the bathroom, I tilt my head as I watch her fall and more blood coming from her small frame.

"Please, don't kill me"

I stare at her, no, I won't kill her.

I turn around and make my way to the exit.

I see a guard, with a gun rather than a stick sitting there, asleep.

I walk quickly towards him, and I jam my fingers in his mouth and rip out his tonsils, before he can scream, I put my hand on his mouth, and I grab his tie and pull it back, strangling him.

I hear the gargled scream and the slowness of his chest rising and falling, finally his body slumps and I release it, and he falls to the floor, blood coming from his mouth.

I grunt and walk towards the office, I hear a woman's voice when I get there, and I knock on the window, but making sure she doesn't see me.

I hear the door opening, and I make the opportunity to show myself and wrap my hands around her throat.

I shove her toward the computer, still having my hand on her throat.

"Michael, please, let me go, we can take you back to your room"

I'm not going back.

I put more pressure on her neck, and I look at the computer. She already has a document up, and I begin to type.

**Kate**

I type each word with slowness.

"Kate? What do you mean? Ow!"

I smash her head into the computer screen, not too hard, but hard enough.

"Oh, oh! That Kate! The one who kept sitting next to you?"

I don't say anything, she begins to go on a different document. I give her a hard squeeze, trying to let her know that if she tries to send help, it will be useless.

"I'm trying to find where she is" she says shakily.

I relax a little, she types in Kate's name.

I see her picture come up, and I roughly point at it.

She clicks on it and Kate's details come up.

_**Full name: Kate Helen Williams**_

_**Born: December 5**__**th**__** 1965, California.**_

_**Parents: Colin Williams, Catarina Swan (Both dead)**_

_**Sibling/s: Noah James Williams (Dead)**_

_**Currently living: Haddonfield, New Jersey. **_

I read through the details, she lives in Haddonfield? The birthplace of where I live? Did she know that I used to live there?

I grab the nurse's pen and stab her in the back, over and over again. I throw her to the ground, and then I grab the computer screen and I grunt as I slam the computer on her head again and again.

I hear the fizzle and a little smoke coming from the computer and I tilt my head, admiring my handy-work.

I turn then, and make my way out of the office, and I make my way to the stairs, I make my way down, I make my way down the stairs, and on the last level, I exit the door, to see more guards point their guns at me.

I stop, I knew that this would happen, it was all part of the plan, off course there would be more for me to kill.

"Ok, stop there Myers, we don't want things to get messy"

I put my hands behind my head and turn around, I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and quickly use his body as a shield as they shoot through him.

"Shit! Guys, shoot him down, I repeat!"

I knock one of the guards gun out of his hand and I get his head and slam it hard on a wall, the guards begin to panic and I make my way toward them, one of them tries to punch me but I grab his hand and flip him, twisting his arm back, he lands on the floor and I stamp on his head.

"How the fuck is he taking us down? Do something!"

I kick one guard near the glass door and begin to repeatly slam his head on a sharp edge, cutting into the back of his head, I keep repeating the motion till blood squirts in my mask. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jam my elbow into their face, I quickly turn around and kick the guard in the knee, he screams in pain and I take the opportunity to use my hands to rip open his mouth, I hear the tearing of his flesh and I feel satisfaction.

With no one left, I look at my handy-work, blood everywhere and broken bones, it feels good to kill, to taste blood.

I open the glass door and make my way out of the Smiths Grove, I make my way out towards the exit, I make it to the road and start walking.

I stop when I see a truck parked on the side, I walk over to it and no one is in the truck, I look around and see a man walking towards me.

"Get your hands off of my truck you ass-hole."

I tilt my head at him, but I don't move from my spot.

"Come on then chicken shit, come to mama"

He then gets a large knife out and I tilt my head.

He makes a move to swipe me but I dodge him, he tries again and I dodge, I grab his hand and take the knife out of his hand and stab him in the back.

"Pl-Please! I-I got… " the man stutters.

I turn him around and stab him in the face.

I take off his coveralls and remove mine while changing into his coveralls.

I get in the truck and turn on the engine, I place the knife next to me, and start to drive.

Haddonfield here I come.

Kate…. Here I come.

**I hope this is good for you readers, I'm cringing at it now, but it's the best I could do, please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

_October, 31__st_

I walk down the aisle, grabbing some candy, not all of this is going to the kids.

I'm not dressing up for Halloween, I'll just wear some jeans and a shirt, I don't see the point in dressing up anymore.

I look at some ice cream, and I decide to get it. I walk further down the aisle, I check my watch.

6pm.

_Shit!_

I practically run down the aisle, and get onto a till before the other person does.

"I'm so sorry, I need to be quick" I say to the person.

"No problem," The man chuckles.

I put up the candy and the ice cream and wait till I'm served.

"That's an awful lot of candy"

I look behind me, and I give him a look.

"Well, it is _Halloween,_"

He laughs, and I realise that he only has one item. Guilt rises in me.

"You go first, I didn't realise you had one item sir"

He rolls his eyes at my statement, and he replies.

"How old do you think I am mam?"

"Old enough"

He laughs.

"Na, I'm only 18"

I chuckle.

"You shouldn't be buying alcohol then, should you?"

He looks around then, and a girl steps right beside him.

"You won't be buying this without my ID little brother"

He flushes with embarrassment, and I scoff and turn to pack my things.

"That'll be $10 please miss"

I give her the money, and I catch eye contact with the boy and I wink.

I turn, and walk out of the store, and towards the library.

I knock on the window, and Claire gives me a smile and tells me to come in.

"Is he ready?" I ask Claire.

"Yeah, he's dressed as Frankenstein" She chuckles, and makes a grab for a book above her.

"I'll drop him off around 9pm?"

She makes her way down the ladder and smiles at me.

"Make it 10pm, use can have pizza, here's the money"

She gives me some money, but I decline.

"No, I was going to get us some pizza anyway" I say.

She gives me a dirty look.

"Next time"

I smile at her, and we wait for James.

Half an hour passes and I see James come from the toilet, I supress a laugh.

"James, you look…"

"Stupid I know"

I take a look at him, he looks funny yet scary, and he's done his make up well.

"Not stupid, you fit well with Halloween" I add to ease his mind.

Claire goes over and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks mom"

Claire takes in a sharp breath and drags him into an embrace.

"Mom, you're killing me"

She releases him immediately and I stand there feeling awkward, but a small part of me feels envious.

"I'll bring him back at 10pm?" I ask Claire.

She looks at me and gives me a nod, and an apologetic smile.

"Let's go kiddo"

James runs to me then and I nudge him, he gives me a shove and I run after him out of the library.

We walk over to a few houses, and knock on them, and of course they all answer.

"Well you look…"

"Stupid, I know"

The woman looks to me and I roll my eyes and nudge him forward.

"You fit the part James, I'm just surprised that you dressed up this year"

James looks at the old woman with a certain look in his eyes, I take a step forward and grab some candy for his bag.

"Thanks for answering the door, mam" I say, then making sure I give James one of my best glares.

"Thank you Mrs Beale"

I grab his shoulder and lead him to another house, I look down at him.

"You ok?" I ask him.

He doesn't say anything, just stares at something in the distance, I look where he's looking but I can't see anything.

"What is it James?" I ask again, getting anxious.

"Can't you see him?"

"See who?"

He points to a house, across from us, I look to where he points, and what he shows me.

An abanded house, looks like no one has lived in it for years. I gaze at it with wonder, why wouldn't anyone want to live here? I travel my eyes toward the windows, and I bite back a scream.

There in the top attic window, I see a glimpse of a man, dressed in a blue jumpsuit, and a white mask.

_Just like the one in my dreams._

I rub my eyes, and he's still there.

_What?_

He catches my eye, and his body tenses, I see him pick up his arm, and then, I see, a bloody knife, and he's pointing it straight at me.

My eyes widen at the sight.

"James come on"

I look down at him, he's staring at the man in the window. I tug at him hard.

I look up again to find the man missing, the red liquid he had on his knife has stained the window.

"Come on James"

I drag James then, and I walk fast, and disappearing into the crowd of kids, teenagers and parents. I keep hold of James in a vice grip. I have a bad feeling, but I don't know why.

"I'm taking you home"

He doesn't say anything, he just walks at the pace im dragging him in.

We get to his house, I knock on the door, and Claire answers it.

"You both are early"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't feel so good, but we did get a lot of candy that should do him for about a year"

James, then for the first time since we saw that man, cracks a smile.

"Yeah, it was getting boring anyway"

I look at him, and he looks at me.

I kiss his forehead.

"You looked cute tonight"

He laughs and runs inside with his candy bags in his hands.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't say sorry, I'm glad you've brought him back, with the _bogeyman _out tonight and that."

She playfully adds, but I sense a seriousness in her tone.

"I'll see you on Monday"

She gives me a hug and I return it.

She closes the door, and I turn around and begin to walk home.

I try to argue with myself that the man from before was a mirage, maybe with it being Halloween and all.

I feel my heart beating fast, and I will myself to calm down before I have a panic attack. I hear the distant music playing.

"Hey Kate! Wanna come to a party?"

The blonde girl from the till, Hayleigh is her name, she gives me a smile. I feel tempted, so tempted.

"No, I'm having an early night, thanks though" I say.

She gives me a sad smile, and I notice the boy from the supermarket before is in the car, along with other girls and boys.

He smiles at me, and I ignore him.

"Next time Kate!"

I stick my tongue out to her and they all laugh.

"There won't be a next time" I mutter under my breath.

They all drive off, and I feel a tad angry that I said no, I should've said yes.

I clear the thoughts from my mind and begin to think about bubbles, anything to keep my mind away from the man with the blue mask.

I figure I'll call him bogeyman, as it fits his description.

I walk up to the front door and get my keys out.

I'm about to open the door when I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"I've got no candy, I'm sorry"

I open the door, but there's no answer. Confused, I look behind me.

_Shit._

The ma-bogeyman, with the blood dripped knife, is walking, walking fast, towards me. I curse and quickly get in to shut the door.

His knife blocks the way of me shutting the door.

"Go away!" I scream, and try, with all my strength to shut the door, but he's too damn strong!

He grunts an animalistic sound and I scream out of frustration.

I quickly run to the back, into the kitchen, I start to throw stuff at him, like plates, food, anything.

"What do you want from me?!"

He tilts his head at me, and I stop what I'm doing, Michael used to do that.

He raises his knife, and points at me.

I waste no opportunity to go to the back door and unlock it and run out, towards the woods.

Fuck it's like dejavu.

I hear him behind me, and I run faster.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

I look behind me, he's still close!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I run into bushes, scraping my skin, I ignore the sting, and focus on my adrenaline.

I slip on something, and I tumble down a dirt hill, I hit my head hard on a tree. I groan, I turn on my side and see him, standing there at the top.

He makes his way down, and I will myself to get up, I try to run, but my ankles sprained.

"Fuck!"

I drag myself into a run, ignoring the sharp pain in my left ankle.

I feel a hard kick to my back, and I fall down into the dirt.

I feel another kick, but to my stomach, I howl in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, with pleading eyes.

I turn to look at the figure above me, his hands are clenched to tight, and his broad shoulders are tense, his heavy breathing is loud and almost animalistic.

He looks down at me, and I see him drop his knife, I watch as it perfectly lands to the ground.

I stare at it, tempted to just reach out and stab him.

He leans down then, and I close my eyes, I feel myself being lifted up.

I breathe in and out slowly, if he wants to kill me, then I won't cry, I won't scream, I won't give him what he wants.

I open my eyes, and find him staring at me, his eyes are so familiar.

_Darkest brown._

He tilts his head, and it all comes together.

The head tilting, the eyes, the height, the stare.

"Michael?"

He looks at me, and I see his eyes, darken, if that's possible, I see him shake with anger.

Before I can speak, I feel a sharp pain to my forehead, and everything goes black.

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! The more reviews I get, the more the chapters come I hope this all satisfies your hungry desires. The next chapter is when the explanation starts. Mehh, anyways, enjoy the chapter my lovelies x **


End file.
